


Gotta Have Friends - after the episode

by Ednor



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Office Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednor/pseuds/Ednor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always bothered me that the episode 'Gotta have friends' ended kind of abruptly.<br/>Something must have happened that day, right after the episode ended, that they didn't show us on TV and with me having this wild imagination running rampant in my brain I couldn't resist elaborating on the end. It's all about Geoff and Kate, definitely my favorite couple of the show.</p>
<p>Please note: The story is for adult readers only, it has very explicit sexual language and sexual acts.<br/>Also note: The beginning of my story has been taken from the last few minutes of the Flying Doctors episode 'Gotta Have Friends' (you know, the one where Geoff asks Kate to marry him). </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have Friends - after the episode

After Sam and Emma leave Kate and Geoff behind on the Royal Flying Doctors base with the news that Paula thinks they're having an affair, Kate throws her hands into the air.

'Oh, great!' She exclaims.

Obviously upset she passes Geoff on her way to turn the lights out in his office. Geoff watches her pass by, leans on Kate's desk and shakes his head.

'I get so fed up at being so careful not to do anything that will start talk.' 

'Me too,' Kate answers as she's walking towards the next switch.

'Maybe we should really give them something to talk about?'

Another light switch clicks and the base goes darker. 

'Oh yeah, like what?'

Geoff looks straight into her eyes when she walks towards him and stops her dead in tracks by the words that come out of his mouth. 'Move in with me.' It's a statement, not a question.

Their eyes lock and for a moment the earth stops moving before Kate starts to laugh. 'You... you've been eating too many carrots.' 

She walks past Geoff to check if the back door is locked. Geoff follows her half way to the beginning of the corridor. 

'I'm serious,' his tone reflects his words.

Kate lingers at the back door for a moment before she turns and walks past him again, averting her eyes so they don't get caught up in his. 

'Of course... I think we should get married first.'

Kate stops dead in her tracks again, her back now towards Geoff and her eyes widen as if she doesn't believe what she just heard. It takes her a while to find the words. 'Is that a proposal?'

Unseen behind Kate, Geoff nods his head. 

'It seems like it.' 

Kate's face is locked in disbelief over the words she just heard come out Geoff's mouth. Her eyes dart around as if she's trying to make sense of it all. The man she's wanted for so long but never had the courage to come out and say it out loud. This wonderful man wants to marry her? She hears his footsteps on the linoleum floor, the sound louder with each step. She needs to think, but it's too much to take in.

It came out real easy too,' Geoff speaks softly in her ear when he stops at her left side. She can feel the warmth radiating from his body. She turns to face him, her eyes still unsure. 

'It's not really romantic, but easy,' he adds.

She wants Geoff so much right now it hurts, but her mind still holds back. As if acting of their own accord her lips move closer to his and he reciprocates. She can feel his breath on her lips, but there's a voice nagging in the back of her head. She has to keep a level head. What will people think? It's a small town. The blood rushes to her lips. The expectancy of feeling his against hers makes her stomach jolt in anticipation. Her body and mind are battling over her future, it takes all of her willpower to pull away from him. Away from the kiss. 

She turns and walks away from him, making sure she doesn't look into his eyes. She knows she'll be lost if he catches her gaze again. She moves to switch out another light in the middle of the base, right across from her desk. More lights go off and the room darkens yet again. Geoff is already close behind her, leaning in trying to kiss her. Kate doesn't know what to think, should she give in? Should she allow herself to love him back. There's that word 'Love'. Is this it? Is this love? Won't that complicate things even further? Her stomach is in an uproar. All these thoughts running through her head at lightning speed. It's like the world is moving in slow motion. At this moment in time she's more confused than ever and just before Geoff's kiss reaches her she walks away from him again. Now towards the window next to her desk. Just this one more switch and then she can get out of here. Out to think what this would mean to her and her life, the changes, the gossip and the effect a small town has on a wedding. But her resistance is almost gone and it's as if Geoff can sense her defenses are failing. He moves towards her with his hands in his pockets and stands so close to her that she can smell his musky perfume. Kate is totally still, unable to move.

'It's usual for a question to get an answer.' 

The question blows trough her mind like a warm summer day at the beach. Filling her with warmth and desire. It surprises her when she feels the touch of his hands on her upper arms. Strong and precise. As you'd expect from a surgeon. He turns her around to face him, but her eyes avert his strong gaze. Geoff's left hand reaches under her chin and lifts it up so it's perfectly inclined for when his lips finally touches hers. 

Kate's final layer of resistance fades into nothingness. Her mind is blank except for the knowledge that she wants this man as much as he wants her and for the first time she allows her heart the freedom it needs to feel what's she's been keeping locked up for so long. An unstoppable surge of butterflies reaches the pit of her stomach when the warm and comfortable touch of his lips reach her mind. The slight wetness caresses her lips perfectly. The touch is soft and it's over all too soon, leaving her wanting more. Their lips are apart again, cold air rushes in and tries to cool down her lips. She wants more. She needs more. This is why she's been keeping herself for so long, never dating, never wanting for anyone. She wants to be sure before she gives herself away. Geoff wants her so badly she can feel it, he wouldn't dare to do anything without her consent. So different from his brother. So different from any man she's ever met and now that she's let herself feel it, really let go of all the barriers that held her back before, it feels so good. Her face relaxes as the realization comes to her that Geoff is the one. She smiles gently and looks at Geoff. His mouth opens just that little bit. How she'd love to kiss those lips again and so she does just that. 

Geoff reciprocates her kiss and opens his mouth just wide enough to let his tongue feel around, their kiss deepens and they're both panting trough it. He takes her into his arms and holds her close. Promising himself he'll never let her go. Their tongues dart back and forth in a flowing motion. He rubs her all over her back with his hands and presses his body as close to hers as it will go. She can feel every inch of him touching her and it's more than she can bare. She wants him, all of him and she wants him now.

'Take me,' she manages when they stop for air.

Geoff can't believe his ears. 'What?'

'Now, here. Take me.'

Geoff takes a step back, holding on to her hips with his hands as if he's afraid she's going to make a run for it. But she's not running this time.

'Are you sure?'

She smiles again, exuding the confidence that comes from making a decision that you feel is the only right one. He looks doubtful, like he hadn't expected this to happen. Kate wants to take the doubts away and kisses him, gently at first, building up the pressure in their lips feeling the want drive her forward. She pulls him close and feels his erection trapped between their bodies and pressing into her stomach and her lips smile against his. He stops kissing her, but his hands keep moving up and down her back while he holds her body close to his. Resting his hand on the base of her neck pulling her in. Her gentle and slender hands move down slowly from his neck to his bottom, where she slowly massages his two halves. Geoff tries to speak, but his words get blocked by her kiss. No time for words while their tongues intertwine and the sound of sloppy kisses and rustling clothes fill the otherwise quiet base. Geoff pushes Kate back against her own desk and lifts her up so she sits on the very edge, he pushes her legs apart without any effort and stands between them. Kate wraps her legs around his and pulls his groin onto hers, they both gasp when his erection presses between her legs. They've never been this close and they both know they're about to get a lot closer. All thoughts about the outside world have gone from their minds. Kate releases her legs and pushes his hips back just enough to undo his belt and zipper. Geoff's eyes gaze at the process from above, his mouth open panting slightly. He would never do anything against Kate's will.

'Are you sure you want to do this, here, now?'

Kate answers just as his trousers fall to the floor and she puts her hand on the outside of his briefs, rubbing his cock trough the thin layer of fabric. 

'Yes... Yes, I'm sure.'

Her slender fingers rub the outside of Geoff's briefs and he groans softly, closing his eyes. Moving his face next to hers he breathes heavily into her neck as he kisses it gently, careful not to leave any marks for anyone to see in the morning.  
His hands follow the shape of her slender figure all over the blue nurses uniform. He moves the uniform up and over her hips, she wiggles to help him move them up so she's no longer sitting on the back of them. His hands move up over the front of the uniform, reaching her breasts she holds her breath, prolonging the feeling of ecstasy when she feels her nipples hardening between his nimble fingers. Eventually she exhales and opens her eyes again to find Geoff looking at her. 

'I love you. Do you know that? I have from the first moment I saw you.'

'I know,' she whispers leaving her mouth open just a crack. 

She smiles, looks down and puts her hand inside Geoff's briefs, finally feeling his erection for the first time. He gasps and shivers at her touch. He pulls the front of his briefs down and hooks them under his balls.

'I'm not going to last long,' Geoff apologizes. 'I've dreamed this would happen, but I've never expected it to now.'

Kate raises an eyebrow and smiles cheekily. 'Then you'd better hurry.'

Geoff doesn't waist another second and opens up the zipper on the front of the nurses uniform and runs it all the way down in one fell swoop. Kate still has her hand on his cock and is moving it firmly up and down while Geoff's mouth opens when he sees her for the first time. She has a white lace matching bra and string set on and it fits her curves perfectly. It's like his hands move on their own accord, feeling her stomach, flanks and over the bra. He's still starring at her body when he reaches one hand inside her bra and feels her breast. It's soft and round and perfect. He takes his hand out and slides the uniform off her arms and it lands on the desk behind her. He reaches behind her back and opens up the clasp of her bra and slides the straps down the front of her arms. The bra falls to the floor and Geoff looks from her face to her breasts and back again. He takes them into his hands and kisses them, carefully sucking on the nipples. 

Kate reaches up with her free hand and places it on his face, caressing his cheek. He turns his face towards her hand and takes her thumb into his mouth and sucks on it gently, letting his tongue turn and twist as if he's following the ridges of her thumbprint. His hands are still on her breasts massaging them and taking her firm nipples between his fingers feeling the hardness of them while he pulls them gently. He feels his cock tightening at the sight of this beautiful woman. Kate is breathing heavily and is so overwhelmed by all the different feelings she has trouble keeping her eyes open. 

Geoff let's go of her breasts and takes Kate's hands and puts them on his shirt. He wants to feel her naked body against his. He moves closer and licks her lips top and bottom. Holding her head inclined so their lips are perfectly aligned. She opens her mouth slightly and he pushes in. Kissing her deeply feeling all around her mouth, tasting her. The noise of the kisses echo around the base, unheard. The hand on his shirt flattens and she feels his hardened nipple through the shirt. She opens some of the buttons, but it's like her fingers don't want to listen to her and she ends up almost ripping the shirt off him. When it's finally off she feels his chest and stomach. All the running he does has left his body looking very fit, with just the hint of a six pack covered with a thin layer of skin. She looks down and sees his erection bobbing up and down, brings down her right hand and holds it in a tight grip resuming the up and down movement, sometimes interrupted when she circles the top with her thumb, smearing the pre-come all over the head. 

He moves closer to her so their chests touch when he kisses her again. Nipples boring in to the others flesh. Both their eyes close and they feel their way through the art of making love. His cock is strained to its fullest proportions. He lowers his hands from her back to her pants and slides his fingers underneath the thin layer of cloth with surgical precision. He kneads the flesh under the pants and pulls her off the desk gently so he can take them down all the way to the floor where she steps out of them. He comes back up and lifts her back on the edge of her desk. Her right hand clamps around his cock again and she opens her legs inviting him in. His right hand feels for her clit. He puts his finger on it straight away. Like he's never done anything else. A trembling sensation fills Kate's body and she tightens her grip on his cock, while his fingers circle her clit applying just that much pressure on it. She let's go of his cock and grabs his neck with both hands not able to concentrate on anything but the sensation between her legs. She pulls him closer. He kisses her firmly and moves his right hand lower and slides effortlessly into her vagina with one finger. Kate makes a little noise that stops suddenly, holding in her breath again trying to prolong the feeling as Geoff starts to move his finger in and out feeling his way around stroking the inside of her.

'Oh, you're so wet and so tight,' he manages between the kisses. 

He pushes in a second finger and slows his pace. He rubs his cock against her leg in sync with the thrusts from his fingers. Their lips are still touching but not kissing. They're panting into each other's mouth enjoying the sensations from below.

'Please,' Kate finally manages.

'Please what?' Geoff teases her, while gently kissing and nibbling her neck. 

'Please... take me. Make me yours.'

Geoff pulls his fingers out and leaves Kate gasping at the sudden empty feeling inside her. He takes his cock in his right hand and lines it up. He gazes into her eyes when he pushes forward. Both their mouths open when Geoff pushes in and Kate's eyes close, but Geoff observes every little change in her face. The changes tell him more than any words ever could. He stops when he's all the way in. 

'Oh Kate, this is... so good... so tight,' he manages trough his heavy breathing.

He moves in and out. Slowly at first but quickly building up to a comfortable rhythm. Kate clamps her strong legs around him and pulls him in in sync with his movements. Geoff presses his upper body against her and they both breath heavily into each other's ear. The pencil filled cup on the desk moves precariously closer to the edge with every thrust.

Geoff slows the rhythm, not pushing in all the way so he can put his thumb on her clit again. Kate exhales loudly and leans back putting her hands on the desk for support which push her breasts forwards. Geoff matches the movement's of his thumb with that of his groin. Kate's breathing becomes heavier and it moves her breasts up and down. She throws her head back and closes her eyes. Geoff slows his thrusts down even further and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks it hard, taing it gently between his teeth. Kate looks at him with lust filled eyes. She wants more and she wishes she'd given in sooner. 

'Oh... Geoff,' she gasps.

The sound of his name spoken like that is almost too much. He lets go of her nipple and increases the depth of his thrusts, careful not to increase the pressure on her clit. All the while he watches her, trying to find what she likes and dislikes. Kate's breasts move in sync with her erratic breathing and Geoff has to muster all his willpower not to come himself. Kate closes her eyes and her erratic breathing turn into groans and he can feel her vagina tightening around his cock in waves. He has to close his eyes and concentrate to keep from coming himself. He wants to enjoy this for as long as he can hold on and he slows down his pace right down to match her dissipating orgasm waves. They open their eyes and Kate smiles widely.

'If I'd known it was going to be like this I might not have held you off for so long.'

Geoff leans towards her over the desk and kisses her passionately, holding her in his arms. Kae locks her legs around him to coach him into a sturdy pace, they both run out of air and have to stop kissing again. Geoff grabs Kate by the hips, looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of her. Unaware that Kate is now observing him. He's close to his own orgasm and she can see it, she squeezes her pelvic muscles and Geoff groans loudly.

'Oh that's just mean,' he breathes to her. 'How am I supposed to last?'

'Who said I wanted you to last? I want you to come, now,' Kate breathes.

Geoff digs his fingers into Kate's hips and thrusts in hard while almost pulling her off the edge of the desk. He comes inside her and feels his cock pulsating, pushing out the last of his come. The aftershocks of the orgasm hit Geoff like a ton of bricks. He's not had a release like this in years and he leans boneless against Kate who manages to keep them both upright. 

Geoff smiles widely when he finally musters up enough strength to lift up his face to look at her, still panting like he'd just run a marathon.

'Oh, that was. Oh... you are.'

Kate shushes him. 

'I know,' she smiles back, 'I feel the same.'

'I'm sorry I didn't last long. I can you know.'

Kate shushes him again.

'Don't worry,' she winks, 'you can show me tonight.'

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear if you liked it.  
> I'm not an English native so please forgive me any mistakes, but do let me know if I've made one (or more) so I can learn and do better next time.
> 
> Best wishes to all,
> 
> Ednor


End file.
